Torn by Two
by acklesaddict
Summary: Flora Watson just went to ask her uncle for help, she never expected to find herself caught between two geniuses and their crazy war. Moriaty/OC/Sherlock  more of a sherlock friendship then romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm very happy you're reading this! This is my first Sherlock story so I'm hoping I'm doing okay, I'd really appreciate you letting me know how I'm doing, through review or private message either. Also I'd like to thank my friend ObsessedMuchxx (Mia) for helping me she really is amazing and if you like supernatural go read her stories she's brilliant x **

**So without further delay, I really hope you enjoy this x**

Flora Watson knocked on the black door of 221 Baker Street. She pushed her gold hair away from her face, and clutched her oversized grey coat tighter around her. Winter had begun falling in early October, and it was already getting significantly colder.

She could hear voices shouting inside the building, and when the door opened, a tall, curious man stood in the door way. He looked at her for only seconds, before shouting up the stairs behind him, "John! It's for you!"

Flora's furrowed her eyebrows. How the hell did he know she'd be here for John? She was certain she'd never met this man before. He had dark curly hair, with sharp brown eyes and pointy features. A blue dressing gown was pulled around his tall, slim frame, and he seemed unfazed by the girl standing before him.

There was a short reply from upstairs. "Who is it?" the voice called. Flora recognised the voice immediately as her uncle John even though it had been a long time since she had last seen him.

The curly haired man scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pulled her inside and closed the door quietly and looked down at her once again.

Her hair was the same shade and John's, and her eyes were the same caring shade. But, again like John's, they were dulled by the things she had seen. Sherlock thought for only seconds before he knew exactly who the girl was. It was obvious, really. She had the same colouring, eyes and hair colour to John. But John didn't have any children, and the nearest family he had was a sister. The girl was too young to be the sister in question, leaving only two options: a cousin or a niece. Sherlock had to glance at her again before knowing a cousin probably would have a deeper gene pool, and therefore look less like John. This girl could be his own daughter, so Sherlock had to pin the girl as his niece.

Looking at her again, he also was drawn to her eyes, but not the colour. The deep purple bruise that surrounded the eye looked nasty and she had a deep cut on her left cheek. Her arms were crossed defensively around her body, and she looked up at Sherlock, nervously.

"You best go upstairs," Sherlock said attempting to stay unattached. "Your uncle will be waiting."

Flora turned again, her eyes showing a mixture of fear, awe and astonishment.

John Watson wasn't watching when his niece and his roommate walked into the room. As he turned, the sight of his niece took his breath away.

She would be twenty-one now. Almost four years since he had seen her. She was young then, with long flowing hair and blushing skin. Now she was pale, her face beaten and dirty.

John instinctively rushed to hold her in his arms but she quickly pushed him away.

"Flora? Where the hell have you been for the last four years?"

They both heard Sherlock sigh as he sat on the sofa, both the Watsons in the room turned and gave him a glare.

Flora shrugged. "Here and there,"

John rubbed his head. "Here and there! You mother has been worried sick!"

Flora rolled her eyes. "Is that what she told you?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, his eyes darting from Flora to Sherlock.

Sherlock jumped up hearing his cue. "Well isn't it obvious?"

Both the Watsons once again gave him a glare.

"The bruises on her face suggest that she was in some sort of fight. Judging by the size of the bruise it was a man's hit, not a woman. The cut suggests she fought back and hurt herself in the process. The size of her coat shows that it is clearly a man's coat, and it also shows she left in a hurry. Put all this together we can deduce that she was living with a man for the past four years, as he became violent probably only today looking at the bruise. He was a man that her mother and your sister obviously didn't approve of. Kids being kids, she moved out anyway, moving in with the man living in London. When things goes wrong she comes to the nearest family member at hand: You John Watson, her uncle."

Flora's jaw dropped. "How the heck did you?"

The edges of Sherlock's mouth turned up. "I was right, then, yes?"

Flora nodded her eyes meeting with her uncle. "I could've done something…" John said all his sympathy poured into the sentence.

Flora snorted "I wasn't unhappy! In fact it was perfect, things were great."

"He hit you."

"He was drunk! And I told him I was leaving him; he had a right to be angry."

Sherlock raised another eyebrow. "If you were happy, why were you leaving him?"

"Well I wasn't happy then! But for three and a half years I was happy!"

John shook his head. "Then what are you here for?"

"…I need money."

John laughed slightly before realising she was serious. "Wait…what?"

"I have to go home."

"Don't you have any friends here in London? Near you work?" John paused after his sentence; he didn't even know if his niece had a job.

"I don't have a job. Or any friends. Both came from Greg, my boyfriend."

John watched Sherlock's eyes narrow and he could almost hear his brain thinking. It was very suspicious: a girl with no friends… no job… turning up on their doorstep.

"What job did you have?" John asked, trying not to sound condescending.

Flora raised her eyebrows. "I worked in a shop! For God's sake! Did you think I was a stripper?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Of course not. You're far too short to be a stripper."

John shot a glare at his friend.

Flora didn't know whether to be offended, or complimented by the curly haired man's comments.

"John, please, I have no money. I just need enough to get me home."

"Flora I'm sorry, I can't give you that money I need it."

Flora knew he didn't mean anything by it, she didn't know what she had expected John to do, but she felt accused. Like he thought she was some kind of druggy. Flora turned for the stairs; feeling rejected, only to find a short, red headed older lady in her way.

She held brown paper bags of food and she smiled at Flora kindly. "Hello, my dear, who are you?"

John stepped beside flora and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is my niece, Flora," He said.

The older woman shoved the bags to the ground. "Oh hello! I'm Mrs Hudson, the boy's landlady." She held out her hand and shook Flora's gently. "Oh you're freezing! Would you like a cup of tea?"

Flora shook her head. "No I was just leaving," She said looking up at her uncle who was giving her a guilty look.

John then rolled his eyes and looked at Sherlock who was shaking his head. He already knew what John was thinking.

"Flora, please have a cup of tea. I need to look at that cut and your bruise."

Flora shook her head. "No way. I need to be going."

She wasn't lying. John was her last resort. She had no other way of getting out of London her only other option was to go back to Greg and apologize.

"Please, what kind of uncle would I be if I let you walk out of that door? I don't even know if you're hurt anywhere else."

Flora shook her head again. "Really, I'm fine, I promise. I'll be in contact." She tripped over her own feet on the way to the door and John was the first one to check she was ok.

"Please, Flora, just have a cup of tea. Let me check you over."

Flora nodded. "Fine. But I do need to be getting back."

"Back where?" Sherlock said loudly looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Flora said

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, Your uncle's roommate. And don't change the topic. Back where?" This time he turned his head to face her fully.

Flora looked to the ground. "I'll apologize to Greg; tell him I had a bad day. He might take me back and then I can save up some money."

"Why do you want to leave him so badly? Because he hurts you?" Sherlock said curiously.

"He's never hurt me apart from this one time! He was drunk! I just don't love him, okay?" Sherlock didn't seem satisfied by this answer but he moved on anyway.

He then looked to John and nodded. "Fine…you'll offer even if I say no, but the sofa's mine!"

John looked kindly at Flora. "Would you like to stay here? Just until you get back on your feet, of course if Mrs Hudson is okay with it?"

Flora looked at Mrs Hudson who was smiling in glee. "Oh! That's a fabulous idea! I'd love to have another girl around! You can even stay in my spare room downstairs if you don't feel comfortable up here!"

Flora felt confused and a bit pressured. She didn't understand these people being nice to her, but she felt like she had little choice.

"Well… I suppose a couple of days couldn't hurt… thank you Mrs Hudson, John…Sherlock…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: OKAY seriously Moffatt. Is he bent on ruining everything I ever write? I write her boyfriend's name as Greg so he names Lestrade, Greg. *sigh* oh well hope you enjoy. **

**Again please Review or PM me with what you think. X**

"I got a job!" Flora called as she ran excitedly up the stairs, of 221 Baker Street. Sherlock simply peered up at her from the sofa.

"How Delightful, I take it that means you'll be gone soon."

Flora folded her arms defensively, knowing Sherlock would immediately pick up how she thought he was rude. He simply rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll pretend to care, oh flora where have you got a job?"

Flora smiled slightly over her small victory, "I have got a job in a pub."

"A pub?" Sherlock said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with a pub?" She folded her arms again. She awaited a reply but Sherlock didn't bother answering. "Sherlock? You were saying?"

Sherlock looked up briefly "Nothing, carry on your boring existence" He closed his eyes again and Flora shook his head she couldn't believe how rude he was being. She had been living with John and Sherlock for over a week now and Sherlock had pretty much ignored her or spoke to her thinking it was John.

Flora marched over to the mantelpiece and pulled the skull into her hands. "What's this Sherlock?"

Sherlock's eyes snatched open, "it's mine, put it down now." He sat up and glared at her.

She tossed it about in her hands. "Oh! I'm sorry, you never told me. To be honest I wouldn't understand. You're oh so interesting; it's a nice skull, so it'd be a shame if I dropped it wouldn't it?"

She skipped over to the window and Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't" he said knowingly.

"Then why are you so worried?" she said as she opened the window.

"Put it down" he repeated.

They both turned as John came up the stairs with a handful of shopping. John looked at them both for a couple of seconds, before nodding and walking into the kitchen. Both Flora and Sherlock stared at him, as he dumped the bags down on the kitchen table and raised his head. "I'm not getting involved this time. You are not Children."

Flora and Sherlock turned their attention back to each other and their eyes met. Flora was determined not to give in first, but she knew by now that Sherlock was unlikely to ever apologize.

She closed the window, but kept the skull tightly in her hands. She held it up to observe it in a way that would make Shakespeare proud.

She looked over to John, "I got a job" she said this time with a little less excitement. John's face widened to a smile.

"That's brilliant! Where?"

"It's only in a pub…but a job is a job right?"

John nodded, "yeah, this is great."  
>She nodded, "yep, I'll be out of here in no time" she looked at Sherlock with a glare. He gave a small sarcastic smile, before looking at the skull again and then looking at the fireplace. She sighed and rolled her eyes before placing the skull back on the mantelpiece.<p>

"When do you start?" John asked, as he put some items away in the fridge.

Flora walked towards him with small steps. "This afternoon."

"Wow that's soon." He said in surprise.

"Yeah well apparently the last girl left without telling them, so they didn't know they needed anyone till today."

"Well I'm sure you'll do great."

Flora smiled, "thanks John."

He nodded, and then leant in towards her. "I'm sorry about Sherlock."

She shrugged "I've lived with worse."

John raised an eyebrow and snorted "yeah I doubt it."

She started work at midday and she got there early just to be sure. Her boss, Joe, was a tall man with a head of curly ginger hair. He came across stern but he was nice and keen to show Flora the ropes.

He told her everything she needed to know, and ensured she knew her way around the dark and dingy pub. Afterwards he looked down at her. "Well, I think that's everything newbie. Now there's a table over there that we haven't got round too, you think you can handle it?" She looked at the table of a single man sitting on his own and nodded.

"Sure" she added with a nervous smile. Joes gave her a short push in the direction of the table and she grabbed her notepad of the bar.

She observed the man, before approaching him too much. He had short hair and wore a smart suit; he looked up at her with dark eyes as she walked towards him. He smiled at her and Flora couldn't help smiling back.

"Hi. I'm Flora, I'm you're waitress. Have you decided what you'd like to order?" She fluttered her eyelids slightly. She hated doing it but apparently the more you acted sweet, the higher tips.

The customer smiled and laughed. "Yeah I'll just have a beer thanks,"

Flora didn't bother writing it down, "okay, anything else? Perhaps a drink for your date-"she stopped herself from going any further and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I don't have a date. But there is something else."

Flora smiled hoping to still recover from the previous disaster. "Yes?"

He smirked confidently. "Well I'm Jim. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Flora opened her mouth in surprise and she felt her cheeks turn red. Jim's eyes continued to gaze into her eyes intensely. She looked away and then back at Jim. "Give me a good tip and I'll consider it." Then she turned and walked back to Joe.

"A pint for Jim on table 2, please Joe" she smiled her cheeks still flushing.

"Good work newbie. You're a natural." She didn't really know how to take the compliment or if it was really and compliment but she thanked Joe and waited for Jim's beer.

It was a slow night and Jim was the only customer in the pub. Joe looked at his watch and sighed. "Monday night, I don't think we're going to be that busy, you can go if you want." 

Flora immediately looked up in protest "I only just go here! You do want me working here don't you?"  
>Joe nodded and rolled his eyes "Yes, but you've pretty much done the training done and there's not a lot else left for you to do that me and the wife can't do, if you leave now you'll still get paid for the shift."<p>

Flora sighed, she didn't really want to go back to Baker Street and have Sherlock analyse why she was home early. "Fine, I'll be back tomorrow night though"

Joe laughed "Well that's something we never heard from the other staff."  
>Flora laughed as she hung up her small apron that had been tied around her waist and pulled her purple coat off the rack. The coat was too tight as it belonged to Mrs Hudson but the older woman wouldn't hear of a young girl going out in October without a coat.<p>

Flora walked briskly in the cold winter air. A couple of yards down the road she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in shock.

She turned to see Jim behind her with a large smile on his face. "Calm down dear!" he said in a high pitched tone that Flora hadn't detected before.

"Why are you following me?" Flora asked defensively.

Jim simply laughed in response. "I'm not. I finished my beverage and was walking home, it just so happens my lovely waitress whom I tipped generously, is walking the same way."

Flora began to walk again; she kept her eyes suspiciously on Jim.

"So have you thought about my offer?" He said, keeping the wide grin on his face.

Flora gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what you're referring to." She tried walking a bit faster but Jim matched her speed.

She reached the end of the rode and froze. A Dark figure was walking towards them, a figure that was rather familiar. When the male figure was in talking's distance he also froze.

His chocolate hair and chocolate eyes passed from Flora then to Jim. "Flora." He said in a husky voice with a nod.

Flora looked to the floor and then her eyes moved up and met the eyes of Greg. "How are you?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said his eyes looking away from her.

"It's okay" she said unemotionally.

"No, it's not. I-"he looked over to Jim and then turned his voice to a whisper "I hit you…"

Flora moved a stray strand of hair from her face. "Greg, I honestly do not blame you."

"Then why did you leave?"

Flora shook her head, "Because I was scared and alone. I had nothing of my own and-"she stopped herself before she said something she would regret.

"And what?"

"I don't love you."

Greg looked hurt and for a moment Flora thought he was going to hit her. "Where are you living? I'll send your stuff." He looked again at Jim who still stood smiling.

"221 Baker Street. It was nice seeing you Greg." Flora pushed passed her ex leaving him standing alone in the cold winter air.

Jim followed behind her, "Nasty break up?" he said in a light hearted tone.

"The worst break up."

"I'm sorry. So is this a bad time to ask for a date?"

She laughed softly. "I would love to Jim, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

They stopped walking and stood facing each other. Once again his eyes were different, now they were sweet and sincere. "I understand. If you change your mind here's my number." He handed her a small card with _Jim Moriaty_ written on it in curly handwriting.

"Thanks, I'll give you a call."

Jim smiled. "I look forward to it."  
>Flora hesitated before she turned and walked away. He knew it then, he had won his way into her life and as a result into Sherlock's.<p>

He didn't care if Mr Holmes' liked it or not, he was staying there.

**A/N okay I didn't get my better to look over it…so bad grammar, but I hope you like it x please review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A couple of weeks later, sometime in November**

Flora smoothed down her red dress and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She'd been over to Greg's house earlier in the week to get her stuff with John, who had volunteered to go with her.

Things had gone smoothly, Greg was at work and Flora got all the things she needed before he came back. John also insisted on giving her a number of some policemen. "He's an alright bloke Flora, if you choose to press charges-"

"No, I'm not."

"Well if you need anything. Just mention me and Lestrade will help you out."

Flora laughed to herself as she remembered the seriousness in her uncle's eyes. Why the hell would she ever have to call a detective Inspector? She supposed it was because John trusted the man and he knew she wouldn't stay in Baker Street forever.

Flora heard the front door shut and she rushed over to her bag and coat. She pushed on her coat and flung the bag over her shoulder. She didn't feel like answering hundreds of questions, especially ones involving a date.

She popped her head round the door to find Sherlock standing in the hallway. He stared at her before starting to walk up the stairs. "Have a nice date flora,"

Flora rolled her eyes, she hated Sherlock sometimes. He knew that his little deduction trick annoyed her so he always did it more when she was around.  
>"I will don't wait up." She called as she reached for the door handle.<p>

"Oh we won't we've got ourselves a case!"

Flora sighed, one day she'd live with normal people. "Another murder?"

She looked up at Sherlock who was now at the top of the stairs. "That's what they think, stupid police."  
>Flora laughed in reply. "Oh well you have a nice non murder case,"<p>

She now opened the door and heard Sherlock call to her before she closed it on the other side. "Doubt it! Know how it was done already!"

Flora arrived at the café early and to her surprise, so did Jim. They ordered two coffee's and sat down opposite each other.

Flora giggled slightly "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Jim's eyes lifted up along with his warms smile. "Doing what? Is it too soon?"  
>Flora shook her head in reply. "No not at all, it's just been a long time since I've been on a date…" She felt nervous and had butterflies in her stomach.<p>

"Well don't be nervous, we're just friends having coffee."

Her phone beeped in her pocket and she pulled it out. _Message from John. _ She flipped it open to find a picture of Buckingham palace, _guess where we are? _

Flora shook her head not really sure of what was going on, she never was when Sherlock or John was concerned.

"Who is it?" Jim asked.

"My uncle…he's at Buckingham palace."

Jim nodded and laughed slightly too. "SO are you close to your uncle?"

"Well, I'm living with him at the moment. But only until I save enough to move out."

She sighed; the prospect of moving out was getting slimmer and slimmer. She had no money and only worked in a pub. Also as much as she wanted her own space she'd grown to enjoy her evenings in with john or Mrs Hudson.

Moriaty smiled to himself this meeting was going exactly as he planned. "Well if you ever need a place to stay you can come stay with me." He winked and placed his hand on hers.

She'd been out already a couple of times with Jim but this was the first time he'd made any sort of physical contact. It felt slightly forced but flora didn't move her hand. "Thank you Jim, that's kind."

"have you heard from your ex?"  
>Flora raised an eyebrow this wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to discuss. "I'm going to get some stuff sometime this week."<p>

"You shouldn't go alone"

Flora smiled flattered by his concern. "No I shouldn't. I have a friend who's coming with me,"

Jim continued to fish deeper. "Should I be jealous?"

Flora shook her head quickly. "No! he's just my uncle's roommate,"

"Oh and you're living with him!"

"it's definitely not like that Jim, I have no interest in Sherlock and he definitely has no interest in me!"

Moriaty smiled again, this was what he'd wanted. Get on the topic of Sherlock. He could learn a lot from someone who lived with him.

"I'd like to meet him sometime." It wasn't a lie, Jim eagerly awaited the day he could stand opposite the man he's wanted for so long. But It wasn't time yet, he had to play Flora for as long as he could.

"I don't think he'd be as thrilled, Sherlock and I have an arrangement. He stays out of my life and I stay out of his. We're not even friends, just flatmates."

Jim took a sip of his coffee. How he hated the stuff, but once again he was playing a part here. He was playing her prince charming and if he played it right, it would all come to his advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

Flora led herself up the steps of her old home. She'd come back later with John and Sherlock with her stuff, but she wanted to come alone one more time. One more time without Sherlock deducing everything about her past life.

She placed her hand on the door before letting her key slip into the lock. Greg should be at work, which was why she had chosen this time of day.

The door swung open and Flora was greeted by the familiar surroundings inside. She smiled as her feet tread inside the doorway. Despite everything that happened here, it was good to be home. As she closed the door her mind began to wander back to the old days.

"_I love you," Greg said as he nuzzled her hair. They sat alone in the home they had made together. "Do you love me too?" _

_Flora made a sound the resembled a yes. Then she sat up, "I'm going to get a beer," she pulled herself out of his arms. _

"_Babe?" _

_Flora pulled a beer out of the fridge, "You want one?" _

"_No I don't want one, I want to know what the hell is going on with you?" He now stood up, towering over her. _

_Her head lifted up, "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." He moved closer to her, towering over her more and more. _

"_What is wrong?" This time he growled. _

"_Nothing honey,"  
><em> 

_He grabbed hold of her wrist, "What is wrong?" _

_She looked up at him, their eyes meeting for seconds. "I don't love you," _

_Greg let her wrist go, hurt sinking over his face. "Why do you have to ruin everything?" _

_Flora shook her head "No I just-"he reached out and slapped her hand making the beer shatter against the wall. _

"_Greg calm down." _

"_how the hell am I supposed to calm down?" _

_Flora sighed, it happened a lot. When Greg got angry he lost control. He didn't mean anything by it but because of it their relationship was degrading. "Deep breaths."_

_His fist slammed on the cupboard behind her just above her head. "Greg you're scaring me." _

_He pulled his hand and slapped her across the cheek, making her fall to her knees. "Greg…"_

_His face changed from anger to fear, "What have I done?" he ran back grabbing his jacket he fled to the door. "I'm so sorry," he reached the door and slammed it shut._

Flora shivered as the memories passed, she didn't blame him. She was partially to blame; she knew he had anger problems she shouldn't have ruined that moment.

She thought being here again would flood in the bad memories, but all that remained were the good ones. The safe feeling she had when she was here alone, the fun she had had here. She liked how it was so familiar, how the blue peeling wallpaper felt when she ran her hand over it. The softness of the carpet when she brushed her feet on it.

But the safe feeling faded quickly as did her smile. Drops of blood were leading into the bathroom and as she followed them, she wished she hadn't come alone. As she saw the corpse of Greg laying face up, she screamed. She dropped to his side immediately hands on both his cheeks. "Greg! Listen to me, come on wake up, you can't be dead, you can't be…"  
>No matter how she cried no one heard her, not even Greg. He didn't move, he didn't blink, and he didn't breathe.<p>

She pulled his up and hugged him, leaning into his ear she whispered. "I didn't mean it, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wasn't sure if she'd just said that because he was dead, or because she meant it. The blood and transferred over to her red dress and her hands. But she tried to not let it faze her; it's just a little blood she thought. Although when she looked around she could see, it wasn't just a little blood; there was a lot of blood everywhere.

There and been a struggle, someone had murdered Greg. The mirror lay broken by her side and toiletries were thrown around the room.

She didn't want to call John, he fuss. She didn't want a fuss. She pulled out her phone and dialled two numbers, the first was DI Lestrade. The number John had given her earlier; she never thought she'd need to call it. "DI Lestrade speaking."

"There's been a murder, please help me."

"What? Who is this?"

Flora took a breath in, "Flora Watson, I'm at 23 Mirabelle place. Come quickly." She hung up, hoping the inspector wouldn't take this as a prank call.

Then, she called Sherlock. As soon as he saw the caller ID, he knew something was wrong.

"Flora?"

She didn't need to say much, "Murder…"

"Where?"

"Greg…" 

"I'll be there soon, stay where you are."

The he hung up on her, she knew he'd come. They didn't always get along, but the sociopath wouldn't say no to a good murder case.

Lestrade was the first one there. The knock on the door came as a shock to flora who was now cradling her legs in the bathroom. She got up and opened the door.

A man with silver hair and a suit stood on the other side. He was alone, but he had his radio out ready to call for back up. Flora held out a hand. "I'm flora" she said shakily.

Lestrade shook his head and accepted her hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lestrade. Now…murder?" Flora opened the door wider, enough for him to walk through.

"Have you called anyone else?"  
>"Sherlock." Flora said quickly, looking in eyes for a reaction.<p>

Lestrade nodded, "that's good, he'll figure this out quicker than us…but do you want to call a friend?"

"Sherlock is a friend."

Lestrade laughed, "I know but I mean someone who…would be comforting."

Flora's eyes flicked up, anger flashing across her face. "I don't want comfort. I want the person who did this to pay."

**A/N-Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lestrade continued to try and get Flora to leave the bathroom but she refused. Even when back up arrived, the lady officer continued to talk to Flora, offering a cup of tea, asking if she needed anything. But Flora knew that she couldn't leave, not yet.

The knock came at the door once Lestrade's team were already inside and Flora didn't see one of the officers answer it. But she heard the voice behind her. "Lestrade? Where is it?"

Flora turned to see Sherlock taking control of the scene, they offered him some gloves but he blankly walked past. He had already seen Flora in the doorway, but he avoided her for a few seconds. Flora heard someone behind her already in the bathroom. "Oh, who called the freak?" He had a sharp face which raven black hair.

Flora shot a dagger glare at her, "I did." She said harshly. He gave her a look as if he thought she was mad.

"Your funeral," he said trying to be funny,

"No. it's my boyfriend's" She said nearly sobbing, the man walked away and Flora smiled slightly.

She then saw Sherlock address him. "Anderson! You know the rules."

He rolled his eyes and turned away, Flora then realised she was beginning to laugh and a glare from Sherlock forced her back into sadness.

She knew what he was thinking, she couldn't be seen being happy, and someone might suspect her of murder. Not that a 5 foot 3' girl could've taken down a man of Greg's size.

Sherlock finally made his way towards her and they whispered to each other. "Who was it?" Flora enquired.

"I haven't even looked at the body,"

"But you're Sherlock, you know"

Sherlock's eyes analysed over her face, "How? I'm not magic."

"Yes but you're Sherlock, and I believe in you."  
>Sherlock felt a bit touched, which was odd. Because the only other person he'd ever cared about was John, Perhaps it was because she was john's family and part maybe part of his.<p>

Sherlock broke that moment quickly by looking at Greg. "Murdered." He announced.

"No shit Sherlock." Anderson replied.

Sherlock was quick to remind him of the _no talking rule._ "Anderson if I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it, but don't strain yourself waiting for that day. It's never going to happen."

He paused before continuing, as usual when he was in the room all eyes were on him. Something that made Flora feel comfortable, it meant people weren't watching her.

"He struggled, signs of this all over the bathroom, however nowhere else in the house. Whoever did it, he knew. He let him in on purpose."

"Him?" Flora asked.

"It's obvious, only a man could sneak up and tackle Greg and girl even a tall one would be too weak take him down. "

Flora felt dread rush over her, as it sunk in. He knew his killer, she probably knew his killer. He was still out there.

Sherlock's eyes met flora's. "Think Flora, who would want him dead?"

No one. Who would kill anyone?

Tears became streaming down her face. She couldn't handle this, no one would kill him…surely. Sherlock saw this. He didn't know what to do, he was confused and awkward. He felt a hand on his soldiers.

Lestrade was behind him, "Take her home,"

"The case-"

"She needs to go home." He repeated

For once Sherlock listened. He had a better chance of solving the case at home, where he could talk to Flora in private and pick her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived back at 221 Baker Street after what seemed like a long hour. Sherlock wasn't really sure how he was supposed to act, so he spent the taxi ride home deducing what he could about strangers, he prattled on and surprisingly, Flora found it quite comforting.

She didn't exactly listen, but the strange voice made her feel safe. Perhaps it was just being with someone else, perhaps it was just being with Sherlock.

When inside the flat, Sherlock made sure he put the kettle on as quickly as possible. She sat on his sofa and drank tea as he paced back and forth.

John came in shortly during this. He took one look at flora and panic started to spread over him.

"Sherlock! You left me! In Buckingham palace! Nothing could be more important, then getting these pictures!"

Flora's eyes looked up. "Greg's dead."

John went to continue before double taking. "What? When?"

"By the looks of it…last night some time, probably about 11 o'clock"

John sighed he wasn't in the mood for this, "Are you okay Flora?"  
>Flora nodded.<p>

He went to sit down but Sherlock stopped him. "We have to get these photos' John,"

"Oh, so now you care."

Sherlock didn't want to say it, but he couldn't care less about the photo's he just wanted to get away from this strange feeling he had.

John insisted on waiting for Mrs Hudson to get home, and then they left to work on their case. Mrs Hudson insisted of making a fuss of Flora, "one of my husbands died, I know what it's like."  
>Flora sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, but you wanted him too, it's a bit different."<p>

Mrs Hudson sat down opposite her, "That it may be, either way. It must be so hard for you darling."

Flora let her find drift, as Mrs Hudson chattered. She meant well, she always meant well. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing loudly.

_Jim Moriaty. _

Flora flipped it open and Mrs Hudson raised an eyebrow,

"Hey Jim," She said, her voice getting higher.

"I miss you," he said in his charming Irish accent.

"I only saw you this morning," She giggled for a moment forgetting everything.

"Well it seems like longer,"

She smiled, defiantly felt like longer. She remained silent, just smiling at her male friend.

"I want to see you again, I just finished a job. Can I come over yours?"  
>Flora frowned slightly, Sherlock and John weren't exactly clear that Jim existed, but she figured it be okay if he came over.<p>

"Sure, I'll text you the address."

"Great," there was a pause, "love you."

"Love you too," she said as she closed the floor, all of her previous problems were gone and she could only think of what had just happened. _Love you_. Was it a friendly love you between friends, just something he said as he hung up on people. Or was it more than that…

She was still blushing when she looked to Mrs Hudson, "Was that your Gentlemen friend?"  
>Flora nodded, flushing red. "He's going to come over; he's just finished a job."<p>

"Oh what business is he in?"  
>Flora froze, she didn't actually know.<p>

"I'm not sure, but he's really nice you'll love him," She quickly typed _221 baker street _and sent it to him.

"I'm sure I will, will he be staying for tea? I'll make him something special."

Flora smiled up at him, "oh you don't have to, and you're not my housekeeper."

Mrs Hudson smiled. "Oh shush child, I'm sure I got some pastries from next door."

And so, for the next hour, Mrs Hudson ran around checking everything would be fine and protesting every time Flora got to her feet. "You've had a shock dear, it'd be best for you to drink tea and relax.

8 cups of tea later and after a number of custard creams, the doorbell rang. Flora's eyes immediately darted to meet Mrs Hudson's. "Go on then!" she said with a smile.

Flora tried to act cool, but really she was excited. She looked in the mirror, she looked a mess. Her blonde hair, laid at her shoulders in unruly curls and she was still wearing the blood-stained dress, it hadn't occurred to her to change and neither had it to Mrs Hudson.

Her eyes widened, and she waved a hand frantically. "Don't worry dear! You go change, I'll make the gentleman a cuppa," she ran downstairs and Flora ran behind her.

Flora rushed into the downstairs apartment and into her room. Mrs Hudson had been so kind to her, she had a double bed, a wardrobe and a dressing table, all of which were already here when she moved in. The room had a purple carpet which matched everything else around the room.

Flora rummaged through her wardrobe and wondered what she could wear, Jeans, maybe too casual but surely a dress was too formal? She settled with a short flowing skirt, the same colour as the carpet and a white button shirt.

Shoes? No. It always looks a bit weird when people wear shoes in their own home.

Flora then stopped at her hair, she didn't have time to wash it, and it had blood stained tips where she had clung to Greg and she didn't have time to straighten it. She opened several draws in a panic, slamming them shut she pulled out a hair band.

She swept her blonde hair into a tight bun, on the back of her head. She had no makeup on either, but again…what type of girl would she look like if she put make up on in her own home? She settled with pulling out a makeup wipe and slapping it around her face. She threw it to the bin and made her way out, into Mrs Hudson's living room.

Jim was sitting there smiling at her; he had a tea cup in his hand and a Jammy dodger in the other.

"hey." She said, blushing under his gaze.

"Flora." He replied with a nod, before he threw the rest of the biscuit into his mouth.

He took a sip of tea and smiled. "Mrs Hudson makes good tea,"

Flora giggled, shaking her head, she raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry we can't offer you dinner."

Jim smiled. "I didn't come for dinner, I came for you.

_Lies._ Moriaty thought. _You came here for one thing; right upstairs is where he sleeps. You have worked so hard for this moment, and you are so close._

"Where are your roommates?" he asked casually.

"They're working on a case; they probably won't be back until late. When Sherlock works a case, he doesn't tend to come home until he's solved it."

_Typical Sherlock, Typical dedicated Sherlock. I wonder if she knows yet, I wonder if she knows her pretty boyfriend is dead. I wonder if Sherlock knows, _He laughed to himself. _Of course, Sherlock knew, Sherlock always knew. I wonder if he cares enough yet. _

"Where's Mrs Hudson?" Flora asked, her blue eyes rising.

Jim smiled, "She popped out to see some friends,"

Flora smiled; _she wanted to give us time alone._

She hadn't been alone with Jim yet, not in private. She was nervous. "Would…Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Jim smiled. _More than anything. Just not with you. _ "I don't think that'd be right Flora,"

The young Watson felt her heart sink, Why not? What was wrong with her?

"I don't understand."

Jim grinned. "Well your boyfriend was just murdered."

Silence.

Flora was speechless…that wasn't possible, he couldn't know that. "What? How do you know that?" she hadn't told him. He couldn't know that unless…

Jim leaned in. "I know that, because I was the one that had him killed.

**A/N: sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy! Please review!**


End file.
